Q
(Everyone else was doing one of these, its my turn ) Regurgitator: Hello everyone! Welcome to Q & A...Gurgy Style! And no I'm not ripping off anyone, especially not Goldy! And I'm yoru host...The Regurgitator! *Lighting* Gurgy: I still have no idea where that comes from. Now let me introduce my other hosts. First, Albert! Albert: Why am I here again? Gurgy: Becuase, It was either you or Irving, and he doesn't like being in the same room as you and me. I have no idea why. Albert: Wise Choice. Gurgy: Indeed. Next, Candace Flynn Candace: Now why am I here? Gurgy: Becuase, my other fav charectors didn't exactly work out in the auditions Albert: There were auditions? Gurgy: Yes. I just...forgot to invite you guys.And I thought she would make a good Co-Host. Candace: Fair Enough. Gurgy: Ok last and sure as heck not least...Stacy Hirano! Stacy: Now why am I here? Albert: Becuase he loves you Gurgy: I do not! Candace: Gurgy, we've seen your DA favs. Albert: I will never unsee what I saw there. Stacy: What's a DA? Gurgy: Oh Stacy, so clueless yet so pretty... Stacy: What? Gurgy: Nothing. Anyway, so now we just have to wait for some Questions! Albert: How will that take? Gurgy: How ever long it takes. Candace: How long is that? Gurgy: Soon Candace: And by soon you mean.. Gurgy: SOON. Ok?! Candace: As my Uncle Bob would say *Snaps* Ok! Stacy: I'm glad I never met Bob Gurgy: ...Now ask some questions, you idiots! Stacy: It's not nice to call people idiots. Gurgy: Your right. I'll stop now Albert: Love, it can do things to your head. That's why I don't love anyone Gurgy: Expect Candace, Jenny, And Stacy Albert: How did you know that? Gurgy: I wrote the fic where 2 of those come from. Albert: Oh. Gurgy: Now we play the waiting game... Stacy: I like that game! Albert: I bet you do. Gurgy: Shut it, Albert. Now go to the talk page and leave some questions. Or Else! Candace: Or Else what? Gurgy: Or Else...Albert will beat you up with his Ninja skillz! Candace: Ninja Skils? Albert: No Comment. Gurgy: And we've got our first question! This is from Team Doofenshmirtz. "I have a question! Has Stacy met Carl? does she like him if she has? or who DOES she like?" Ok then. Hey Stacy. Stacy: Yes? Gurgy: Have you met Carl? Stacy: Who? Gurgy: I'll take that as a no. I'll skip the next one since you said no. Who DO you like? Stacy: I don't know. Let me check my list. Albert: You have a list? Stacy: Ys, to keep track of all the boys I've had relationships with. Let's see In Canon: Coltrane, Chad. In your fanon: Albert Albert: Best Relationship Ever Gurgy: Which one do you like? It's me isn't it? Stacy: What? Gurgy: Nothing Albert: How pathetic. Stacy: I don't really like any of them, at the moment. Gurgy: But Albert's the only one you actually kissed. Stacy: I was cuaght up in the moment! Albert: Sure... Gurgy: Ok now we wait for another question. Wait we got one! Ok not technically, but it counts. It's from...Faddy Albert: Oh Lord Gurgy: "Why are you copying Q&A Goldfish Style? You've Been Warned." For the lst feaking time, I'm not! Albert: You so are. Gurgy: Can it, or I'll get someone to replace you! Albert: I'm so scared. Gurgy: Whatever. Next! And we have one from "IrvingFan2". Irving: I have a fan? Gurgy: Yes. Yes you do Anyway "Albert: You have a fangirl. How do you feel about that? Stacy: Gurgy loves you. Do you find that flattering, or creepy" So Albert, how DO you feel about that? Albert: Who is she? Candace: Team Doof. Gurgy: Correct, Candace. Albert: I feel...flattered sort of. But is she...creepy at all? Gurgy: Not really. Albert: Then I'm flattered. Voice: (Loud Squeal) Albert: Who the heck was that? Gurgy: Your Mom. Now what was that 2nd one again? (Reads it) For the last time, I do not! Candace: Yes you do. Gurgy: Ok fine I do! Happy? Stay: That's....flattering really. Gurgy: You mean it? Stacy: Yes. Yes I do. Candace: Can we move on now? Gurgy: Not yet. I wanna savor this moment. Albert: Move on or else! Gurgy: Or else whats? Albert: (Takes out Nunchucks) Gurgy: Ok moving on! Next one is form Team Doof- Albert: Yes! Gurgy: O...kay Bob Webber: *Snaps Finger* Okay! Gurgy: How did he get here? Anyway. "Hey! I have another question! Albert, If you could set your brother up on a date with anyone who would it be? and Candace how are things going with you and Jeremy?" Albert? Albert: Well I doubt anyone would like Irving, but I've seen him looking at Isabella in an odd way... and of course theres Katie.. Irving: I do not like Isabella! Katie however... Albert: Well I'd set him up with Isabella, just to see how far she runs when he hits on her. Irving: Shut Up Albert! Gurgy: Ok then. Candace? Candace: It's going great! Becuase during that world trip- Gurgy: Candace, I told you before this started, no SBTY spoilers! Albert: Your no fun, you know that? Gurgy: I've been waiting 2 months for SBTY, and I will have no spoilers! Candace: Fine! Gurgy: Next! Ok this next one is from my brother. There's a few, the first one is for me. "What did you thin of SBTY?" Oh I'll tell you what I think. Candace: Better get your earplugs ready, folks Gurgy: OH MY GOD IT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!!!! Albert: I think my ears just popped. Gurgy: Sorry, but...it was that good Candace: Yes. Yes it was Gurgy: Ok the next one is for Candace. "How happy are you that you and Jeremy are finally an item?" Albert: Better get that earplugs out again Candace: Very. Albert: That's it? No yelling, no screaming? Candace: Well, If you want me too.. Albert: Please No! Candace: I thought so. Gurgy: Next one is for Stacy. "If you had to choose between dating, Coltrane, Albert, Carl, Or Candace who would you choose?" Stacy: Well, I'm over Coltrane, I never really liked Albert that much, I've never met Carl so... Candace: Don't say it Gurgy: Candace, let her answer the question Stacy: Thank you Gurgy. I guess it would be either...Carl or Candace. Gurgy: I'm very happy either way Candace: That's 10 kinds of wrong Albert: And 5 kinds of hot Gurgy: Ok so the next one is for...oh god. Stacy: Who is it for? Gurgy: Stacy, you introduce this one Styacy: O...kay. So this next one is for our special guest. He's our friendly neighborhood...thing that lives in the Himalayas...The Kilmpaloon! Klimpaloon: NANG NANG NANG NANG Candace and Irving: You again?! Candace: You've met him too? Irving: It's a long, unwritten story. Gurgy: My god. Those eyes....their staring into my soul! Albert: Someones got issues Stacy: So the question is "Are you mad they left out your song in SBTY?" Klimaploon: NANG NANG NANG NANG. NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG? NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG! Stacy: Sorry, I don't speak Kilmpaloon Albert: I do! Stacy: Really? Albert: Yep! I have alot of free time He said "Yes. Yes I am. Why did they leave it out? It was so awesome?" Kilmpaloon: NANG NANG ANNG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG! Albert: He said "I'll kill those idiots for taking out my song!" Irving: Geez, it wasn't THAT good! Klimaplon: NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG? Albert: Oh your in trouble. He just said "What did you just say?" Irving: Oh boy. Klimpaloon: NAN NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG!!! Albert: Your not old enough to know what he just said. Irving: I'm gonna run now Gurgy: ....THE EYES Stacy: We'll be right back Gurgy: And we're back. Irving, are you ok? Irving: I'm fine. I outran it. Gurgy: Ok next question. "Isabella, what do you think of Irving?" Isabella: He's..Ok. Irving: I am? Isabella: Yes. Yes you are. Gurgy: Well you were her Fanboy once (Ep 7 of IAF) Irving: How ok am i? Isabella: Don't push it. Gurgy: Next question "Monogram, why are you never happy? How did you come up with the name "OWCA?"?" Monogram: The last time I was happy was before...The academy. Gurgy: Not this again. Monogram: Anyway, I don't know how it came to be. The OWCA was founded by my great Grandfather, Sergeant Acronym He wasn't very good with names. Gurgy: Fair Enough. Next. "Gurgy, why do you love Stacy so much?." Oh come on! Candace: You better answer it, to get this over with. Gurgy: Fine. Why DON'T I love her, thats the shorter answer! Albert: Be more specif! Gurgy: Albert, you like her too. You should understand! Albert: I just like her. I don't love her like you do. Which is why she would go for. Gurgy: No she would go for me. Candace: Wow. I'll ask the next question. "Stacy, whats your reaction to whatever his answer is? " Stacy: Well it was. ..odd. But it lead to 2 boys fighting over me so thats kind of cool. Gurgy: I'm telling you Albert, she wants me! Albert: No she wants me! Stacy: I won't want both of you if you don't shut up! Gurgy: Sorry. Stacy: And well back right after this. Gurgy: Ok next. "Ok I have another question this one is for Albert, If you had to choose between dating Candace, Stacy, Jenny, or someone else (hint hint) who would you choose?" Albert: Hmmm, That's a tough one. They're all good. Gurgy: Then just imagine what dating each of them would be like. Albert: Well, as For Candace, considering how obsessed she is with her current Boyfriend, I don't think I'd like her too much. Candace: Hey! Gurgy: It's...kind of true you know. Candace: I thought you would defend me here! Gurgy: As long as he doesn't write bad fan fiction about it, it's all good. Candace: You really hate BSM, don't you? Albert: Anyway, as for Stacy, well she is the first one I've had an actual romantic moment with.But then again SOME people wouldn't me to be with her. Gurgy: Shut up Albert! Albert: As for Jenny....I think I was caught up in the moment when I kissed her. Gurgy: So you don't like her? Albert: I'm not telling. As for others....well who else likes me? Gurgy: Team Doof. Albert: Oh yes. She was my 2nd choice. Gurgy: And the 1st? Albert: You haven't wrote the IAF ep where my first choice comes in. Gurgy: Oh ya. Next! "Gurgy told me all about the stuff thats happens in IRC Role play. So Albert, whats up with you and Stacy?" Albert: Well, you see the entire events of that RP took place during the time we ended the last question adn now. So as of now, me and stacy...are together! Audience: Awwww! Gurgy: Where did that audience come from? Stacy: It's true. We are. Candace: I'm...happy...for you. Gurgy: Candace your just mad because he's with Stacy and your not. Candace: No Way! I do not love Stacy! I love Jeremy. Gurgy: No, you love both cuz your bi. Candace: Am not! Albert: What did I see in her again? Stacy: Her natural cuteness. Albert: Ya, but she's not as cute as you. Candace: Ugh, gag me with a spoon. Gurgy: Anyway, next one. "Stacy, why do you own a whip?" Stacy: Who told him that? Gurgy: I did Stacy: Oh. Well, it's for...protection. Irving: That our you like dominance Stacy: Shut up Irving, or i'll break this out. Irving: Oh I'm so scared! Stacy: *Takes out whip* Say that again. Irving: I'll be good. Albert: She's so cute with that whip. Gurgy: *Sigh* Yes. Yes she is. Next. " Irving, is it true your with Katie now?" Irving: Yes. Yes it is! And I couldn't be happier. Katie: Oh Irving... Albert: I admit, they're kinda cute together. Gurgy: Yes. Yes they are. Next! This one is from good ol Team Doof "Ok so heres some Q's. Albert, What are you thinking about right now? Katie, How do you feel about Gurgy shipping Candace and Irving?" Albert: What am I thinking about?....Stacy. Gurgy: Wow. So am I! Albert: What a shock. Gurgy: Shut up Albert. On to the other one, for katie. Katie: He ships Irving and WHO?! Candace: Dude, he's like 10! Gurgy: It's one sided! Candace: So that means Irving... Irving: Not anymore! Katie: Good! Gurgy: *sigh* Next! "This is for everyone: What would you like to see happen on the show?" Well as for me, I want....More Stacy!....And Albert Albert: Of course. I want less Irving Irving; Hey! I want MORE of me! Candace: I want less of both you guys! Irivng and Albert: Hey! Stacy: I want more me as well. Gurgy: *sigh* Indeed... Albert: Ok snap out of it lover boy Gurgy: Fine. Next! From Team Doof " Albert, Do you still like Candace and Irving, What is your reaction to whatever he said?" Albert: Well, just a little bit. I like Stacy much more. Gurgy: And irving? Irving: ...Nothing ot react. He likes his Girlfriend, and not some other girl. Big whoop Gurgy: ..That was very disappointing.! *A few months later* Gurgy: *Walking in* Woah, totally forget about this place! Albert: You've been gone for months! Stacy: Where were you? Not that I care... Gurgy: Been doing other stuff. But let's get back to Q's! Ok we've got one from a recent user, poptart. "Hey Al! You have another fangirlish person here! Sadly, however, you are not a very liked character. Does this ever make you sad?" Albert: Eh, not really. Who cares who likes me? As long as some people like me...you all like me right? Gurgy: Sorta Candace: No Stacy: Of course! Irving: Heck no. Albert: IRVING! Gurgy: ...Next! "Albert: Do you sing sappy love songs?" Albert: ....No! Never! Nope! Irving: He sang one in the shower once Albert: Shut up! Stacy: Was it about me? Albert: uh...perhaps. I don't really sing love songs about you often. Irving: I bet gurgy does Gurgy: SHUT UP! NEXT! "Ooh. Let's hear that song, Albert! (little girl sadism ahoy)" Albert:...NO. NADA. NEIT. NEIN. NEGATORY. NEVER! Stacy: please? Albert: No. Not even you can make me do it! Gurgy: ...Let's move on before things get ugly. (A long time later) Gurgry: well, it's been awhile since the last question. ...please give me questions Category:Fanon Works Category:Q&A Category:Gurgy's Pages